Her Dreams Came True
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Sydney's reflection after the end of TOTC.  Based on the song IF DREAMS CAME TRUE


Disclaimer: I don't own Tale of Two Cities. I don't own the song either. It's IF DREAMS CAME TRUE and it's from TOTC the musical

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe you're really here<strong>

**I can't believe you're really mine**

**All I ever want is you**

**My dreams came true today**

_Lucie is the most beautiful bride I have ever set eyes upon. She is breathtaking and stunning from the inside out. I hope Darnay knows how blessed he is. I hope he always knows that._

**If dreams came true I might have been a better man**

**If dreams came true you might have set me free**

**But He is kind for her He had a better plan**

**And spared her from the pain of loving me**

_e_**nd even if I'd not surrendered long ago  
>All you can ever do for me you've done<br>You've been the finest dream a man could ever know  
>That this abandoned fight might have been one<strong>

_She was always my soft spot. I could never remain firm, not when it came to her. I could remember a few times when I was watching over the family and certain incidents had occurred. Normally I don't follow instructions because I don't like being told what to do. I'm a stubborn one I will say that much. But there was an instance where Lucie had forgotten to put the brake on Little Lucie's carriage. In consequence Charles issued a 24 hour ban on her holding the baby. Something called him out that day and he had left me in charge of watching over his family. What do you imagine was the first thing I did after he was gone? If you said handed the baby straight to her congratulations you're right. Should I have done that? I would say probably not but Charles was none the wiser and she didn't forget to put the brake on anymore. Incidentally that was the **one and only **occasion where consequences were used. I abandon my fight for myself but I was always cheering her on._

**Old voices I had thought  
>Long since Dead<br>Whisper of another life I might have lead  
>But daylight wakes dreams away<br>Dreams that leave a sleeper where he lay**

_It was only after meeting Lucie that I learned again how to care. If she was having a bad day or if she was hurting it would her me 10 fold. I used to think 'well I would never do that' or 'this is one thing I would never do' but the fact is until you're in a situation you don't do what you're going to do. I myself have acted in ways I thought I never would._

**We have so much  
>It isn't right<br>To look at her the world is new  
>Another life that came from you<br>Dreams still come true each day**

_I remember the first time **I **got to hold the little one. She was 3 hours and 26 minutes old. I cried. I wished to the high heavens that she was mine. I saw so many things happening all at once... things that I longed to be a part of. I was a part of the laughter and the sunshine. I was a part of the tears and sorrow. The hard times would only come when struggles occurred. Struggles tend to do that to you anyway but they were strong and they overcame it. It wasn't only him who kept her in balance. She kept him in balance as well. They were two halves of one whole and there was no room for a third. Now I have a chance to be that half. Should I do it? Could I do it? Will I do it? Well why not. Don't I deserve for my dreams to come true?_

**And even if the dream were not impossible  
>I know to well the ending would be sad<br>For it takes more then wishes to make dreams come true  
>A wish was all this dreamer ever had<strong>

_It's fine to have a dream. It's good to have a dream. In order to **accomplish **a dream you need a lot more then a dream. The night Charles was sentenced I came to Lucie's to see if there was anything I could do for her. I will never forget the words she said. They burn in my memory even in the warm glow of heaven's light._

**But there's a part of you  
>I can share<br>Just like you your child sees goodness  
>Everywhere<br>When I look into her eyes there's no disapproving glance  
>Knowing her's an endless second chance<strong>

_She said, "Is there something you can do? If you can save Charles... if you can somehow save Charles there is something you can do. I know that times are tough right now. I swear though I will... I mean I vow I will-"_

"Don't worry about that," I said, "I will do all I can to save him."  
>I went out. I knew this was something I had to do. I knew <strong>what <strong>I had to do and I knew how I had to do it. But you know even as I am gone I still live. I am not resting. I have the right to do so sure but I'm not. I am watching over my family.

**If I could take that second chance  
>If I could start my life anew<br>If only dreams came true  
>What are you weeping for<br>I am not worth the tears you waste  
>Not far from now I'd sink once more<br>And outward mock the heart who's love you chased  
>The low companions; low desires I scorn but yield to endlessly<br>Would make me less worth such tears as any wretch that roams the street  
>I won't forget you wept for me<strong>

_How many times have I failed until this one time where I succeeded? I loved her then, and I love her still. If she were in the wrong place or if someone dear to her were in the wrong place I would without question take their place and that still wouldn't be the end of my love. My love is endless. I wish I could explain the love that I have but it's not something one can put into words. It's deeper then that. It goes beyond that. If dreams came true she might have set me free but He is kind for her He had a better plan and maybe time would tell He had some plan for me and maybe then I'd see my dreams come dream. Well I didn't but her did and that's worth it to me._


End file.
